The invention relates to pedestal mounting systems and, more particularly, to a universal pedestal mounting assembly that can accommodate different types and sizes of pedestals.
Over the last 60 years, boats have used different vendors to buy different types of pedestals. Some of these reasons are economic, which usually drives the customer to an aluminum pedestal. Lately, the trend has been to go towards stainless steel because of its durability and the mirror finished look. Of course stainless is much more expensive so sometimes it is not used.
Most boat, RV and related companies buy pedestals from different sources. Each company has its own way to attach its base to the floor and the pedestal to it. They also have their own fitting on the top, which presumably are designed to fit their prospective parts. Some of the top parts will fit other pedestals, but often it is unique to the manufacturer.
Due to the different designs and sizes, it is not uncommon for the installer to put the wrong deck plate on a boat. As a consequence, manufacturing time is lost, and the manufacturer will have to absorb wasted costs. Typically, each different pedestal and corresponding plate has to be approved by engineers and then put on the build drawings.
It would be desirable to provide for a universal pedestal mounting assembly utilizing a single deck plate that can accommodate any diameter pedestal tube that fits all applications for tables, bar stools and the like.